Kagome's Wolf Chakra
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome is the leader of all wolves and protector guardian of the forest and animals, on a blizzard night she finds Sasuke half buried in the snow so she takes care of him but when he wakes up he asks her if she could train him to become stronger... Pairin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking around in dark forest that was covered in cold white snow was Kagome Higurashi her bright chocolate brown eyes that held an untamed fire in them and wildness like an animal, scanned her surroundings a huge white wolf with night blue eyes ran up beside her Kagome growled, the wolf nodded and ran off ahead of her.

Kagome was a leader of a wolf tribe, not like Kouga's tribe with humanoid demon tribe mixed with average wolves, but real wolves from different clans that were banished by the wolf demon tribes. They found her half dead near the mountains in the forest somewhere unknown to her and cared for her, Kagome stood with the wolves for two years learning from them, hunting with them, fighting with them, and heck! some of the wolves wanted to court her which was awkward.

The huge white came running back and snarled and growled something to her she just stared at the wolf until he was finished then snarled and growled something back to him to some people who found them like this they would have thought Kagome was mad.

The hard breeze blew against them the white wolf's fur bristled a bit meaning it was cold Kagome's eyes soften "**_Kelo, you should return to the den I'll be fine I am after all the leader meaning I'm the best fighter in the whole clan and anyways I could stand cold weather and you can't so return to the den_**" she growled and snarled.

The white wolf looked at her, she wore something like Kouga's outfit but the top was a white mini strapless wolf skin shirt instead of armor, the bottom was a black pelt with a white edge to it instead of brown and the ankle and wrist warmers were brown. Her hair was tied in high pony-tail that reached her knees, her bangs framed her face except her left eye was covered by it and on her forehead was a grey headband that means she was a leader.

The wolf slowly nodded "**_please return to the den safely_**" he said bowing his head before running off back to the den. Kagome watch him disappear in the wood's snowy shadows before running off in the other direction.

Everything was covered with snow and the animals were all looking for shelter they stood in a small clearing waiting for someone a white rabbit's nose twitched a couple times then it stood on it's two feet sniffing the air. The other animals looked at the rabbit "_Is she coming?_" a fox asked the rabbit looked at the fox and nodded and then Kagome appeared she looked around at the animals she bowed to them giving them some respect.

The little animals yipped or growled in happiness they ran over to her and ran around her Kagome watched them as they happily circled her she smiled then turned back to the parents "**_there's some shelters near here that you could use it's my old hide out when I wanted to take a break for awhile. It at different tunnels leading to different caves and it has two hot springs just to let you know also there's enough food there to last you_**" the animals let out a breath in relief.

Kagome turned then pointed her finger to the left "**_go beyond those trees and you'll see a cave with a white quarts rock on the top that is shaped of a wolf_**" the animals bowed their heads "_thank you Lady Kagome we are very grateful for all your help_" a bear said Kagome nodded then ran off.

The animals looked up to see her gone "_that girl is something else_" the rabbit said "_she is destined for great things and maybe if she stayed with the foxes she would have been a great thief_" the fox said "_yes she would maybe when the weather is warmer we could ask her second mother (Mother wolf) if we could train her_" a female fox said.

"_I want to teach Lady Kagome how to scare a bug demon" "I want to teach Lady Kagome how to trick a bird"_ the kids said excitedly their parents laughed lightly before nudging them a bit with their snout _"maybe you can, now come on, we need to get to the cave before we freeze to death."_

At Kaede's village the jewel hunters were sitting around a warm fire thinking about their problem and their loved ones that they lost Shippo looked around the hut at his group it felt kind of lonely without Kagome... 'Kagome, I wonder how you're doing up in heaven?' he thought in the distance he heard a faint sound of wolf howling.

Running in forest Kagome made a halt stop when she heard a loud howl coming from the East her eyes flashed pure gold then back to chocolate brown she crouched down a little then ran off in full rocket speed.

A boy with short black hair and onyx color eyes was lying on the ground practically buried in snow his breathing was barely heard but he was still breathing five wolves surrounded him not really knowing if they should leave him or save him. After awhile they smelt Kagome's scent they looked to the left to see Kagome make a deadly stop blowing some snow in the air she looked around at them wondering why they have called her.

The wolves stepped back showing a half frozen boy wearing a blue turtle neck shirt and cream color shorts with blue sandals Kagome slowly and gracefully walked over to him kneeling down beside him she inspected him quickly seeing if he was injured when she found none she bents down and nuzzled his neck a little. The boy shuddered at her hot breath then his eyes slowly opened he saw nothing but white but then he saw a strand of black hair 'huh?' he blinked a couple times suddenly he saw someone pulled back and then got a good look of who it was.

It was girl he never seen before wearing strange clothing that looked to be made out of different kind of wolf fur the girl stared at him with seriousness "who…who are you?" he asked weakly the girl slowly blinked but did not say anything.

Soon enough his conscious left him and he went into a deep cold sleep the wolves tilted their head a little then looked at Kagome wondering what she'll do with the mysterious boy a black wolf walked up to her and nudged her leg she looked at it "**_what?_**"she asked the wolf whimpered a little then wagged it's tail a few times.

Kagome stared at the wolf a bit then sighed "**_return to the den and tell mother that I'll be taking care of this human male until he has fully recovered I'm guessing he's going to be sick for a while from looks at how long he's been out here_**" she said looking at the boy from the side of her eye.

Nodding the wolves quickly bowed their heads and ran off back to the den leaving Kagome and boy alone slowly Kagome stood up then walk over to the boy she bent down and picked him up without difficulty she turned around and ran off into a different direction as the wolves went.

**Somewhere Far Away**

"Sasuke! Sasuke where are you?" A girl with pink hair shouted her green eyes that showed concerned scanned the snowy wonderland a boy with spiky blonde hair walked up to her then put a comforting hand on her shoulder "come on Sakura the blizzard is getting more intense we'll come back tomorrow and search for him" he said.

Sakura looked at the boy then out in the forest a lone tear trailed down her face 'I hope you're okay Sasuke' she thought before turning around and walking off with the boy following behind her a man with a blue cloth covering half his face, silver hair that went up and tilted side ways watched the sad girl walk back to a village.

He looked in the dense forest then sighed "this was not suppose to happen" he muttered he turned around then look over his shoulder "where ever you are Sasuke lets just hope you're safe" he turned back around and walked in the same direction as the two teenagers walked off to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning came and the blizzard long ago stopped Kagome stepped out from a cave and looked around she breathed in the morning winter air, freezing her lungs, then let it out behind her she heard a light groan she turned around and walked back in the cave.

There was a fire at the end of the cave and the boy was wrapped in a huge fur blanket he had a cloth on his head to keep him a bit cool he moved his head to the side a little then back up 'you shall serve me, never escape me, you shall always be with me' a voice hissed in his head. The boys moved his head to the side "no" 'you shall only hurt the people you are near or come in contact with' "no" he said little louder Kagome sat down beside him and watched as he tossed and turned 'yes you shall become a great killer and you shall be hunted down by the ones you care fore and die!' "NO!" the boy shot up panting.

Sweat trailed down his face his breathing was uneven and his heart was pounding against his rib cage slowly he processed his surroundings and slowly calmed down taking deep breaths to calm down his heart beat he closed his eyes then slowly opened them.

He looked down on his lap to see a wet cloth he stared at it awhile then he remembered hat his team mates were attacked by the ninjas hidden in the rain and he got separated from them and he tried to look for them only to get lost in the forest in a blizzard.

He fainted from the lack of energy then passed out and then he felt a warm breath on his neck bringing back to consciousness he saw raven black hair then a girl and that was it. The boy looked around to find himself in a cave of some sort and he was covered with… Fur. A huge sweat drop appeared behind his head.

"Growl" the boy quickly looked to the left to see the same girl as before she was staring straight at him with confused and bored expression he blinked once not knowing what to say he just said something that came to mind "where am I?" 'okay that was stupid' he thought.

The girl raised her eyebrow but said nothing her staring was starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable so he thought up another question "what's your name?" silence 'doesn't this girl know how to talk?' he asked himself suddenly the girl growled making him jump little.

Kagome smirked amused at how jumpy the boy was he looked to be a ninja from all the kunai knives she found on him 'he's not a very good ninja though if he can't wit stand cold temperatures, hn, I don't know why people call themselves ninja if they can't handle the simplest things' she mused. She reached out her hand and touched his forehead 'he still got a fever' she pulled back her hand and stood up she started walking toward the exit when the boy called her "hey where're you going?" he asked.

Stopping she looked over her shoulder at him then turned her head back around she put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle that echoed throughout t the whole forest waiting two minute one black, brown, white, wolf jumped out then walk over to her. "**_Watch the boy and make sure he doesn't get up or go anywhere he still has a high fever and I don't want him running around sick where a demon could kill him out of the blue_**" she growled and snarled.

The three wolves nodded then ran in the cave then walk over to the boy one wolf sat down in front of him the other two laid down on both sides the boy looked at the wolves then back at the girl he was kind of shocked that girl spoke to the wolves like she knew them all her life "hey I never got your name" he said the girl just looked at him from the side of her then ran off.

He blinked a couple times then sighed he laid back down and started at the cave ceiling "that girl is very strange" he said aloud the three wolves looked down at him then at each other thinking one thing 'oh he has NO idea'.

Forty minutes later minutes Kagome came back with an armful of herbs and a bucket of water the wolves quickly looked up expecting it to be an enemy when they saw it was Kagome they sighed and laid their head back down then close their eyes about to take a nice nap.

Kagome shook her head lightly then walked over to them she placed the herbs and bucket of water down she turned to the boy who was now sleeping suddenly he let out a violent cough Kagome quickly put a hand to his chest and let some of her powers out calming him down a little.

The boy breathed in deeply then slowly let it out Kagome pulled back her hand watching him seeing if he would have another violent illness but when she saw none she started to make some medicine for his sickness. She graved a stone slate and put down two kinds of herbs on I then started grounding it with a rock graving the bucket of water she pulled it closer to her she put her finger in it then swirled it around the water started to look more clear like a mirror.

The wolves listened as she busied herself the smiled a little thinking of Kagome as a mother making supper for her child even though Kagome was too busy taking of the forests to look for a mate and settle down since the forest takes up all of Japan plus she has to go meet some other wolf clans in another country so she was VERY busy to settle down.

After awhile the medicine was done Kagome pour some in a clay cup then crawl over to the sleeping boy she nudged him a little but he didn't wake she tried again but a little harder and again he STILL didn't wake up.

Growling loudly Kagome plugged his nose for he couldn't breathe this woke him right up Kagome quickly let got of his nose for he could breathe he greedily sucked up air into his lungs then glared at Kagome to see her holding up a clay cup he looked at it skeptically. Kagome rolled her eyes "it's medicine now would you drink it already I have many more important things to do than sit in here all day waiting for you to take the cup" she said coldly.

"So you can speak" "no shit Sherlock not why don't you look for clues in this cup before I shove it down there" she said the with fake enthusiasm the three wolves snickered the boy narrowed his eyes at her then took the cup and hesitantly drank it he was surprised when it tasted like plain old water.

"I put a spell on it for you don't have to taste it plus I don't want you throwing up everywhere" Kagome said she walked over to the fire and kicked it a few times making it light up more the boy watched her with surprise "doesn't that hurt?" he asked Kagome snorted "to me no I'm use to pain, to you maybe I'm not you to know that" she said monotone.

She sat down over at a corner and close her eyes about to go to sleep but god didn't seem to be on her side today "so are you going to tell me your name or what?" the three wolves shook their head at his stubbornness then look over at Kagome to see her eyes still closed but she slowly opened them "Kagome, Lady Wolf, protector of all forests and guardian to all animals either big or small, now since I told you my name who are you and what the hell were you doing out in the forest in the middle of a god damn blizzard?" she asked rudely. Hey Kagome gets cranky sometimes who wouldn't after dealing with three demons that came every five seconds the boy raised his eyebrow "Sasuke Uchiha, Genin Ninja from the village hidden in the leaves" he said.

This time it was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrows "a Genin Ninja from the village hidden in the leaves? Hn haven't seen that village in awhile and from the looks of it their not training you ninjas very well" Kagome said thoughtfully while eyeing Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at her "they're training us Genin Ninja just fine" Kagome barked out a laugh "please if they were then why did you pass out in the middle of the Northern forest huh? You must have been in a fight with another village and drained of energy or as they call is chakra" she laughed"

By now Sasuke was seething in anger "how would you know you're not a ninja nor do you look like you belong in any clan or village!" he shouted at her Kagome stopped laughing and stared at him she tilted her head to the side the three wolves winced a little before backing away.

The knew what happens when their leader does that and it meant trouble and acceptance to hard working training much more intense then any training in the world.

Kagome slowly stood up "I may not be a ninja but" she paused turning around she started to talk up the wall to the ceiling Sasuke looked above him at her with shock in his onyx eyes 'but how?' Kagome smirked "being a ninja doesn't prove anything it's just a title for people will know what you can do.

"I don't have to be called a ninja to know how to be one sure I'll need training in stuff but training myself is more easier and a challenge to boost up more powers like you ninja are taught to walk up trees without using your hands only with your chakra that you need to concentrate to the bottoms of your feet. Well learning only that is not very helpful you need to learn how to walk up and across every element, I am able to walk up and across water, snow, tree, grass, earth, rocks, fire, and magma plus I could sometimes jump on clouds and ride on them like they were boards or something.

"I know many things that not even the villages know like how to talk to animals which you saw me talk to the wolves earlier this morning, breathe under water, stay out in the snow without even feeling it and walking around somewhere that is blazing hot with dehydrating and many other things" Kagome release the energy from her feet, did an air flip and landed on the ground crouching like a wolf.

Sasuke stared at her with awe Kagome smirked "you don't need ninja clothes or sandals even though they are a tradition you still don't need them they are just like any other clothes you wear and weapons same thing you could use a butter knife to cut someone.

"It doesn't matter as long as you got the skills, knowledge, and the power you're all set, heck you could even run around butt naked fighting some ass I did it" the three wolves snickered and rolled their eyes Kagome looked at them "**_hey I kicked your asses when you spying on me in the hot springs and I was butt naked!_**" she shouted.

The three wolves didn't say anything else they just looked the other way trying to look innocent Kagome snorted unlady like and looked ay Sasuke who was looking down at his lap thinking about what she said 'could what she said be true? Do I really need to be called a ninja to be one?' He looked up at her to see her staring at him.

Suddenly he saw a wolf tail swaying slowly behind her he blinked a couple times "is that real?" he asked Kagome raised her eyebrow then look behind her to see her tail swaying back and forth slowly "no, it's just part of my pelt the thing that makes it move like it's a real tail it my spiritual energy and since it's very strong I could move it" she said.

Sasuke watched as Kagome's tail swayed back and forth then an idea popped into his mind he looked at Kagome with determination burning in his eyes "Kagome" he said Kagome looked at him "hm" she said lazily ' please don't ask her please don't ask her' "could you train me to become powerful like you?" 'oh! He asked!' the wolves groaned 'man is he in for some REAL pain.'

Kagome grinned like a cat "are you sure you want to train with me, I'm not a person who goes easy on people if you fall off a cliff I'm not helping you" she said warningly Sasuke thought for minute then gulp. "I'm sure" "okay then get some rest and we'll start your training at the first scent of dawn" she said happily Sasuke looked at her curiously "don't you mean at the first crack of dawn?" he asked Kagome's grin grew wider "nope I mean what I said and that should be between night and day now get you butt sleepin'" she said before laying down in a dark corner.

The three wolves shook their heads 'that boy doesn't know what he got himself into' they sighed and went to sleep knowing the boy was in for a train of his life or maybe to his death who knew.


End file.
